


Hold me close

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, AU, Alternate Universe, Day 11, Everybody Lives, M/M, Yuletide, bombur isnt married, day 11 warmth, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori get's locked out in the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me close

Nori couldn't believe his luck, all he had wanted to do was to step out and get some more firewood and then the door had slammed shut when the wind blew. Now he was stuck in the Hobbits very cold and snow covered back garden. There was no telling how long it would take till someone noticed he wasn't in their friend's large home. Nori began to pace back and forth trying to keep his blood flowing and keep warm.

Hours passed and Nori's legs began to go numb and finally he could stand no longer and plopped onto a bench. Unfortunately he forgot to brush the snow off said bench and soon found he was twice as cold as he had been in only a few seconds. Nori pulled his jacket tight around his shoulders and stuck his hands in his arm pits and prayed someone would find him before he froze to death. Just as Nori was losing and hope and picturing an embarrassing tomb engraved with the words here lies Nori, thief, hero, brother and popsicle, The back door swung open and Bombur all but fell out.

"Oh Mahal, Nori! Thank goodness yer alright, we thought you'd gone into town and gotten lost or tapped. We've been searching for you since we noticed ye were gone." Bombur almost shouted as he propped the door open with a chair and began to wrap Nori in his arms and pulling him inside.

Nori had never been so happy to be back in bag end, the warm fire was obviously still going in the sitting room because once Bombur closed the door it was like being in a warm toasty forge. Nori rubbed his hands together while making his way to the fire, Bombur by his side fretting the whole way. Finally reaching the desired room Nori sat down directly in front of the fire and shivered slightly. Nori watched as Bombur headed off to who knows where and felt his face flush.

Just yesterday Bombur had made his intentions to court Nori clear and now he had gone and embarrassed himself by getting locked out in the snow without any of his lock picking tools.

"I should have just frozen to death out there." Nori muttered. He was still mumbling when he felt a warm weight rest upon his shoulders followed by a soothing arm. Glancing up from his hands Nori saw that Bombur had returned with several blankets and had built them a nest. Nori felt his face split into a grin.

"Thank ya kindly, Bombur." Nori said quietly as he rested his head on the other dwarf's shoulder.

"Anytime, Nori ," Bombur whispered back as he placed a peck to the others forehead.


End file.
